An Uprising in Erion
by Kailith
Summary: Pit wakes up in an unfamiliar world. Separated from the goddess Palutena, he must rely on his own wits and his trusty bow to make it out alive. But where exactly is he, and who's the fairy queen intent on battling him with a crystal crossbow?
1. Chapter 1 - The Vanished Captain

The morning dawned bright and early in Skyworld. Palutena, the goddess of light, had already woken and readied herself for the day. Now, she went to rouse her captain to begin today's mission.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." She called, knocking sharply at the door to his room. "You've slept long enough. It's time to get up and face the day!"

When no answer came, Palutena tried again, louder this time. "Seriously. Get your lazy butt out of bed."

The minutes ticked by. "Pit," she said irritably. "I'm giving you about three seconds before I march in there myself. I am in no mood for thi-"

Palutena's sentence was cut short as she entered. She took in the sight of Pit's darkened room – it was a mess, no surprise there – but Pit himself was nowhere to be found.

That was puzzling. The Captain of the Guard never rose early. His daytime missions took a lot out of him, and even with the recent defeat of Hades, Pit had worked hard to toughen up the Centurions in case there was ever another attack.

The goddess exited Pit's room. To a passing Centurion in the corridor, she asked "Have you seen Pit around this morning?"

"No, milady." he replied. "Not yet."

A half hour later, Palutena was beginning to worry. A search throughout Skyworld had yielded no sign of Pit, and the goddess had sent out several scouts to the nearby towns. But so far, the reports had been identical: he was nowhere to be found. That left her with one, desperate idea – one that she didn't like the least bit.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mistaken Origins

The funny thing about this, Pit thought as he surveyed his surroundings, is that it isn't the weirdest thing to ever happen to me.

He had awoken in a lush forest that stretched on for as far as the eye could see. Colourful flowers bloomed, releasing glowing spheres of what seemed like pure energy. Through the forest canopy, he could see that it was nighttime.

Pit had no memory of how he got there. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his own room back in Skyworld.

"Hello?" he called. "Lady Palutena?"

No answer.

"If this is some kind of joke, I swear when I get back to Skyworld-"

"Stop right there!"

Pit jumped in surprise. That definitely wasn't Lady Palutena. Slightly embarrassed, he turned to face the speaker.

It was a girl – young, with large brown eyes and two caramel braids that hung past her shoulders. A crown of flowers adorned her hair, and she was dressed in a strange earth-toned ensemble – some kind of pastel bodysuit, with puffy green sleeves and shorts. But despite her innocent appearance, she didn't exactly look thrilled to see him. Her eyes were cold and calculating, and she already had a strange crossbow aimed at him.

"How dare you trespass on my lands? I refuse to pay any more hospitality to Valkyrie filth. Leave at once."

Valkyrie?

"I didn't mean to trespass!" Pit held up his hands in the universal 'Whoa' signal. "I just woke up here. Can you tell me where I am?"

"You think I believe such a contrived tale?" She narrowed her eyes. "You must be a spy for the Aesir."

"I'm not a spy; I'm Pit, servant of the goddess of light, Lady Palutena!" he said importantly. Once she heard that, she would take back her harsh words. Pit was sure of that.

Instead, she leaped into the air and hung there as if suspended from wires. It was then that Pit noticed her wings – similar to those of a butterfly, they were transparent, and flickered different shades of blue and green. But despite the fact that they looked no bigger than his, hers were clearly capable of flight.

Floating above him, she aimed her crossbow.

"Oh, come on." Pit complained. "Air combat? That is so unfair." Regarding her, he tried to reason with her once more. "I don't want to fight you. I don't even know who you are!"

She faced him haughtily. "I am the Fairy Queen, Mercedes. And this," she indicated her weapon. "Is the Riblam. My arcane bolts will easily rip through those chicken wings of yours."

Pit reluctantly drew his Palutena Bow.

Too late – she had already fired, The first blast caught him in the chest, knocking him flat on his back before he even had a chance to block. This girl – Mercedes – she was strong!

Gasping for air, Pit righted himself. Focus, Pit. He encouraged himself. You've faced down gods before. After something like that, how much harm can one girl do?

Fueled by the thought, the angel sped towards her and struck.


	3. Chapter 3 - Help From a Friend

The Nature Goddess crossed her arms stubbornly. "So, why exactly did you summon me?"

Internally, Palutena cursed herself. Why did she have to seek aid from this brat?

_Because,_ a little voice spoke, _you need to find Pit, and you hate the idea that you don't have enough power to do it by yourself._

Ignoring the voice of reason, Palutena leaned over the fountain. "Because I need your help."

Palutena and Viridi weren't actually in the same room at all; after the Hades incident, the goddesses had set up a two-way video calling system through the fountain in the main hallway, so the two armies could keep in touch if they ever needed. Neither of them really enjoyed the idea, but Pit often used it to talk to Viridi.

Palutena had dubbed the system "Skype", but Viridi annoyingly called it "Earthpe", because in her opinion 'Skype was too exclusive'.

"So you've gotten yourselves into a new jam, huh? And now you've come crying to me. So pray tell, what is this disaster you've undoubtedly created?"

"Pit's gone."

That caught Viridi off guard. She looked puzzled, but Palutena also noticed a touch of concern in the youthful goddess's eyes. "What do you mean, 'gone'?"

"Not like 'he-went-for-a-walk' gone. 'Disappeared-off-the-face-of-the-earth' gone is more accurate."

Viridi raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to do about it? He's your captain, not mine."

"Can you put aside the fact that you want to wipe us out for two seconds?" Palutena questioned irritably. "I just want to find him and get him home. Is that really so much to ask?"

When Viridi still didn't answer, Palutena added "Besides, you like Pit."

"I don't like Pit, I tolerate him. There's a difference." But the luminescent blush that spread across her face said otherwise. Viridi noticed Palutena's amused grin and glared back in response. "Argh, fine!"

"I knew you'd come around." Palutena remarked teasingly.

"So… what's our plan of attack?" The Nature Goddess inquired.

"Look for Pittoo." Palutena responded. She'd already begun to formulate a plan. "He might know something."

"But if Pit's missing…" Viridi speculated. "What if Pittoo's gone too?"

"Then we've got a bigger problem on our hands."

* * *

**Viridi is such a fun character to write.**

**Now things are staring to get interesting! Sadly, that's all I've got for today. Will there be another chapter tomorrow? MAYBE. Muahaha.**


	4. Chapter 4 - I Don't Think So

It was unbelievable. Pit had actually lost.

Although, to his credit, he was way outmatched. He had managed to subdue Mercedes herself, but she had called in so much backup that he was almost immediately overrun when they came rushing to her aid. Now her soldiers – Paladins, she called them – had him pinned down. His hands were bound as Mercedes righted herself, looking down at him with contempt.

_Palutena's magic must not reach me here – wherever here is._ Pit realized, taking in how weak he was._ I don't have any way to heal, much less any way to get resurrected, I'm lucky she didn't blast me to pieces!_

One of her fairy attendants offered a bottle of something to the fairy queen – a white potion with a tag that simply read H – and Mercedes accepted it. After a swig, her tired and defeated posture went away. Now she looked as though she could take him again, and win on her own.

_Show-off._ Pit scoffed.

"I don't believe all this nonsense about you serving a goddess. You're a weakling – if you were in my army, I would have already kicked you out." She aimed her crossbow. "I should execute you myself!"

A dwarf who stood at her side spoke up. "Your Majesty, perhaps you should reconsider. If we kill off every stray Valkyrie that appears in our midst, we are no better than those brutish servants of the Demon Lord."

Mercedes pondered this for a moment. Slowly, she lowered her bow. "Fine."

The fairy queen addressed her troops: "Leave this filth at our borders. His blood will be no longer on our hands."

_Well, no problem there; I'll just cut myself free once they lea-_

Pit's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he saw his bow in the hands of a Unicorn Knight. "Hey!" He fought against his restraints. "Give that back!"

Mercedes gave him a sly smile. "I don't think so."

* * *

**WHAT**

**A CRAPPY UPDATE**

**WITCHCRAFT**

**I had some free time today and I might do chapter 5 as well. Stay tuned!**


End file.
